Mein Herz Brennt
by KeyMomsen
Summary: "La princesa se acercó a ella, hasta quedar muy cerca, tanto, que sus bocas casi se rozaban, y sus alientos chocaban entre sí, exhalados en un suspiro eterno. Y al fin, Chicle contestó a su pregunta, saboreando cada palabra, alargando cada sílaba, sintiendo cada acento, cada vocal y consonante. En todas ellas puso un pedacito de su alma."
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Primero, quería agradeceros el haber entrado a leer mi fic ^-^ Lo cierto es que es el primero que escribo, aunque ya había leído bastantes, y, en fin, solo espero que os guste y, ya sabéis, los comentarios siempre se agradecen :D**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.

**PRÓLOGO**

-Marceline, ¿estás bien?

Abrió los ojos y vio como el Rey Hielo la miraba boca abajo. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras pensaba la letra para su nueva canción conjunta. Apenas recordaba el sueño, pero sabía que le habría gustado quedarse allí por más tiempo.

-Sí, idiota, solo dormía. Me has despertado de un bonito sueño.

Levitó hasta el frigorífico y cogió una manzana de deslumbrante color rojo. Clavó sus afilados colmillos en ella, chupando el rojo de su piel encerada, y sintió como la energía volvía a correr por todo su cuerpo. No es que tuviese hambre, pero se sentía apática, abúlica. Tal vez solo necesitase un poco de motivación extra.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿y qué era lo que estabas soñando si se puede saber?- preguntó el Rey Hielo de manera burlesca.

Marceline se apoyó en la pared y cayó hasta el suelo, suspirando. Miró la manzana, ahora blanca, y aún pudo ver su propio reflejo en la brillante piel. Había algo, en sus ojos, un deje de tristeza que no conseguía remediar. Algo que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, la tenía encerrada en sí misma.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado y, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por comentar . **

**Sí, el título es por la canción de Rammstein, Mein Herz Brennt, aunque también hay otra razón… La cual averiguaréis al final de esta historia :D **

**Espero poder publicar cada 2/3 días, así que no tendréis que esperar demasiado ^_^ **

**En fin, os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo, el cual no es más que una adaptación del episódeo "What was missing" (si no lo habéis visto aún, DEBÉIS verlo), pero he considerado importante incluirlo en la historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Vuelve aquí, idiota!- gritó la princesa chicle mientras perseguía al extraño que se había colado en su castillo- ¡Que vengas inmediatamente, te digo!

Seguía corriendo detrás suya cuando vio aparecer a Finn y Jake de la nada, los cuales parecían estar también persiguiendo a aquel extraño ser.

-¡Princesa Chicle!

-¡Finn! ¡Corre, se escapa!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres se precipitaron por la pequeña puerta que había hecho aparecer de la nada el presunto ladrón y cayeron de repente en casa de Marceline, la cual parecía haber sido atacada también por aquel individuo.

Finalmente, los cuatro acabaron persiguiéndole, hasta que llegaron a un desierto páramo donde una puerta gigante les cortaba el paso hasta sus preciados tesoros. Cuando se detuvieron a observar, lograron ver una inscripción: "Esta puerta no se abrirá bajo ninguna orden, menos la canción de una verdadera banda".

-Es el Señor Puertas, Finn, creíamos haberlo encerrado pero, al parecer, ha escapado- anunció la Princesa Chicle.

-Vaya… quizás escapó porque no hiciste bien tu trabajo…- Le recriminó Marceline.

Bajo su amplio sombrero de paja que la ocultaba de los rayos del sol, Marceline reía maliciosamente. Siempre disfrutaba cuando se trataba de hacer rabiar a la princesa.

-Está bien, seremos una banda- anunció Finn.

-¿Puedo ser el idiota de la banda?- preguntó Jake- Es obvio que todas las bandas necesitan un idiota para poder triunfar.

-Tranquilos chicos, solo dejadme improvisar y abriré esa puerta- sentenció Marceline, mientras comenzaba a levitar poseída por la rítmica melodía de su bajo- ¿Lo pillas, Bonnibel?

La Princesa Chicle se quedó mirándola, embobada. A pesar de su origen parecía una figura celestial flotando allá en el cielo. Finalmente, asintió segura y se dispuso a dar lo mejor de sí misma.

La canción de Marceline comenzó a sonar, como nacida de la nada, y, a cada palabra que escuchaba, la Princesa Chicle estaba más y más convencida de que iba referida a ella. Y no era muy favorable, que digamos.

-¡Marceline, eso es muy desagradable!

-Ah, ¿no te gusta mi canción? ¿O quizás no te gusto yo?

La ira se desencadenó en el rostro de Marceline y su canción cobró más intensidad. Cada gesto, cada palabra pronunciada con su poderosa voz, parecían estar cargados de sentimientos que había estado refugiando en lo más hondo de su ser durante mucho tiempo. La Princesa Chicle paró en lo que estaba haciendo y simplemente se quedó mirándola. Parecía que el mundo se hubiese parado a su alrededor y solo existiesen ellas dos y aquella canción que expresaba tanto sin decir nada. "Solo soy tu problema" repetía Marceline, una y otra vez. Y a cada momento la Princesa Chicle gritaba en su interior que eso no era así, que ella era perfecta tal y como era, tal vez incluso demasiado buena para ella. Pero nunca se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta. Podía ver el dolor en su rostro y la sorpresa en las caras de Finn y Jake. Ninguno había imaginado que Marceline guardara tanto en su interior.

La puerta comenzó a dar señales de que iba a abrirse, pero, justo cuando Marceline parecía a punto de confesar lo que realmente sentía y lo que quería expresar con toda aquella canción, se quedó trabada y las palabras salieron torpemente de su boca, sin ser lo que realmente quería decir.

-¡Deja de mirarme, me pones de los nervios!- le recriminó a la Princesa Chicle, la cual todavía apenas había salido de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Vamos, no paremos, quedaba poco!- animó Finn, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Esto no va a ningún lado, me largo!- gritó Jake enfurecido.

Marceline le dirigió una mirada de odio a la Princesa Chicle y se marchó también lentamente, con finas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Por su parte, la Princesa Chicle comenzó a marcharse, enfurecida, al no entender lo que quería Marceline.

-¡Ey, esperad, chicos!- gritó Finn.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio y, tras unos segundos, escucharon a alguien que cantaba. Era la voz de Finn, quien, a modo de canción, les mandaba una pequeña súplica de que hiciesen las paces. Como atraídos por la música, los tres volvieron a reunirse junto a él, e, hipnotizados, cantaron conjuntamente. Finalmente, lograron hacer que la puerta se abriese y comenzaron a repartir los tesoros que habían perdido.

-Finn, aquí está tu trozo de cabello- anunció Jake mientras se lo daba a un sonrojado Finn – Marceline, toma tu camiseta rockera.

-Yo no he perdido ninguna…

-¡Es mía!- gritó la Princesa Chicle agarrándola rápidamente.

-Pero… ¿todavía guardas aquella camiseta que te regalé?- preguntó Marceline extrañada.

-Claro, es muy especial para mí- respondió la Princesa Chicle, mientras se la ponía. Le encantaba el tacto de aquella camiseta y los recuerdos tan especiales que le traía- Me la pongo siempre, como pijama.

Marceline se sonrojó al oír eso y miró hacia otro lado.

-Marceline, ¿y tú qué habías perdido?- preguntó Finn- ¡Tú no has perdido nada, lo que querías era salir con nosotros!

La Princesa Chile se alegró inconscientemente al oír eso, pero Marceline enfureció y comenzó a perseguirlos.

Al fin, se encontraba en palacio, metida en la cama y con su pijama recién recuperado puesto. Aún quedaba un poco de la fragancia de Marceline impregnada en la camiseta y le encantaba olerla por la noche cuando no podía dormir. Había logrado desarrollar un invento para que aquel olor no se fuese nunca de la camiseta.

Cerró los ojos y recordó las experiencias que había vivido durante el día. Había vuelto a ver a Marceline, después de mucho tiempo, y parecía que el mundo girase en torno a ella. Sin duda, había crecido considerablemente. Ya no era aquella niña inocente que solía ser. Aunque ella tampoco es que fuese igual que hace años. Ahora tenía más responsabilidades.

Poco a poco, fue cayendo en el sueño, en el mundo onírico donde cualquier cosa puede volverse posible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, quizás un poco más largo de lo normal, pero bueno, los dos siguientes probablemente sean más cortos. Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, los comentarios animan al autor a seguir escribiendo ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Maldito Rey Hielo, con sus malditas canciones y sus malditos compases sin sentido!- refunfuñaba Marceline mientras daba patadas a las pequeñas piedrecitas que había en el camino hacia su casa.

El sol pegaba con fuerza, pero apenas podía aguantar un minuto más en aquella casa, así que decidió coger un parasol y salir a dar un paseo. El mero hecho de imaginar un rayo de luz tocando su pálida piel le causaba escalofríos, sin embargo, se arriesgó a caminar bajo el calor del mediodía. Después de estar un rato caminando, sin dejar de mirar al suelo mientras daba patadas a todo lo que se encontraba y refunfuñaba por lo bajo sobre la molestia que suponía tener al Rey Hielo metido en casa las 24 h del día, vio un amplio árbol con una sombra más que acogedora, y se dispuso finalmente a descansar apoyada en su orondo tronco. Se sentó y cerró el parasol. Puso la cabeza entre sus piernas e intentó despejar su mente cerrando los ojos por tan solo un segundo. Poco a poco, los pensamientos fueron desapareciendo. A veces, palabras sin sentido resonaban en su cabeza. Lo que no conseguía hacer desaparecer era ese vacío, ese sentimiento de dolor y angustia injustificada que había en su interior. La sensación de que había una parte de su vida que no encajaba, que no recordaba, que era como si nunca hubiese existido. Y sabía que en esos recuerdos perdidos estaba la clave de su dolor, ya fuese de su cura tanto como de su origen.

Casi sin darse cuenta, acabó por quedarse dormida. Un largo pasillo pintado de rosa se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la mirada. Innumerables cuadros decoraban las paredes. Sin pensarlo, echó a correr. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero algo en su interior le dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Corrió sin descanso a lo largo de aquel interminable pasillo, echando una mirada a cada lado de vez en cuando para contemplar las pinturas que allí se exponían. De repente, se dio de bruces con una puerta. No la había visto aparecer siquiera. Se frotó la zona de la cabeza donde se había hecho daño y se levantó del suelo. Justo entonces, escuchó una risa infantil a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a una pequeña que reía inocentemente y sujetaba una llave con la mano derecha. No fue hasta que la miró a la cara cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Se trataba de ella misma, no mucho tiempo atrás. Quedó paralizada, como si todo hubiese dejado de existir. Tan solo escuchaba una voz que la llamaba por su nombre, una y otra vez.

-Marceline. Venga, Marceline, despierta. Marceline, Marceline, ¡Marceline!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

-Nada, te habías quedado dormida- respondió la Princesa Chicle al tiempo que dejaba de zarandearla.

-Sí, y cuando eso ocurre, la gente suele preferir que no la despierten.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Por qué estabas aquí durmiendo?

-Me apetecía- respondió parcamente Marceline- Y tú, ¿por qué estabas por aquí paseando?

-Me apetecía- respondió a la defensiva la Princesa Chicle.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, un silencio que congelaba el alma y hacía más y más espesa la atmósfera que las envolvía. Finalmente, Marceline se decidió a hablar.

-No aguantaba más al Rey Hielo. Se ha metido en mi casa para componer canciones y parece no querer salir de allí nunca más. Me gusta tocar con él, pero a veces me saca de quicio.

-Te entiendo demasiado bien. En el fondo, pienso que debe ser una buena persona, pero, desde luego, no me gusta tenerlo cerca. Si se comportase… ¡A quién se le ocurre ir por ahí secuestrando princesas!- exclamó la Princesa Chicle algo alterada.

-Vaya Bonnibel, creo que nunca te he visto tan enfadada- dijo Marceline sonriendo- Ni siquiera conmigo, y mira que sé que no me aguantas.

-Yo si te aguanto… -Susurró la Princesa Chicle- En cualquier caso, entiendo tu situación, así que te ofrezco quedarte en mi castillo hasta que el Rey Hielo se canse y vuelva a su casa. ¿Qué me dices?

El rostro de Marceline era una descripción gráfica de la palabra sorpresa. De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, Bonnibel era la última a la que se imaginaría ofreciéndole su casa. Si ni siquiera sabía cómo podían estar hablando sin haberse gritado aún…

-Vaya, tu oferta me impresiona, sin duda, aunque creo que es mejor que la decline. Demasiada luz, demasiados colores alegres… Demasiado peligro de eternas discusiones.

-Está bien, está bien, lo pillo. Pero quiero que sepas que la oferta sigue en pie, por si algún día cambias de opinión.

-De acuerdo, lo recordaré- dijo Marceline mientras se levantaba- Creo que va siendo hora de volver a casa. ¡Hasta luego!- gritó mientras se iba levitando sin mirar hacia atrás.

A pesar de estar levitando en dirección a su casa, su mente todavía se encontraba junto a la Princesa Chicle. De nuevo, volvía a sentir ese vacío tan familiar en su pecho que no la dejaba apenas respirar. Sin embargo, por un momento, un leve periodo de tiempo, había conseguido hacerlo desaparecer de su interior.

De vuelta a casa se encontró con la cara sonriente del Rey Hielo que la recibía calurosamente.

-¡Marceline! Qué bien que estés aquí, ¡se me han ocurrido nuevas letras para nuestras canciones! ¿Quieres escucharlas?

Y sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, comenzó a cantar unas desastrosas rimas que había escritas en un pequeño trozo de papel, las cuales, combinadas con su áspera voz, hacían que el buen humor de Marceline se esfumase instantáneamente.

-¡Ya, para, basta de una vez!- grito la vampiresa exasperada- No debería de haber vuelto… Estaba de buen humor y has conseguido arruinarlo.

El semblante del Rey Hielo se volvió adusto de repente. Se sentía arrepentido. Él no pretendía ser molesto, era tan solo su forma de ser. Realmente, apreciaba a Marceline. Era la primera que lo había tratado bien, dejando que se expresase tal y como se sentía, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir, y no rechazándole al verlo aparecer, gracias a su espantosa fama, tal y como hacían casi todos.

-Vaya, lo siento… ¿Dónde habías ido?

-A dar un paseo.

-Entiendo…- el Rey Hielo se sentó a su lado con la intención de parecer confiable y así intentar arreglar lo sucedido- ¿Y por qué estabas de buen humor?

Esta pregunta pilló a Marceline por sorpresa, quien reflexionó unos segundos sobre la posible respuesta. Realmente, ¿por qué estaba de buen humor?

-Podría decirse, que he encontrado a alguien que me comprendía- se limitó a decir.

El Rey Hielo pareció sorprenderse ante esa contestación. No estaba acostumbrado a que Marceline hiciese nuevos amigos, y menos, a que se encontrase con gente que "la comprendía". Siendo realistas, apenas ella misma podía comprenderse.

-¿Y quién es dicha persona?

-La Princesa Chicle- contestó Marceline rápidamente, en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Quién?

-¡La Princesa Chicle!- gritó esta vez, irritada por la falta de oído del Rey Hielo. Éste, al escuchar su respuesta, prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada- ¿Ves? Por eso no quería hablar.

-No, no es nada, simplemente me sorprende- contestó como podía, entre risa y risa- Es decir, ¿tú y la princesa chicle? ¿comprendiéndoos mutuamente? ¡Si apenas podéis hablar sin tiraros cosas a la cabeza!

Marceline se quedó callada y subió los pies al sofá, para así poder abrazar sus propias rodillas y situarse en una posición donde podía reconfortarse a sí misma.

-Lo sé… Y, a decir verdad, no sé por qué…- comenzó a explicar- Realmente, no siento que la odie. Es más, quizás incluso me preocupe por ella más de lo que me gustaría admitir… Pero cuando la veo allí, delante de mí, con esa pose suya tan de realeza, como si nada ni nadie le importase salvo ella… Parece que los demás no seamos lo suficientemente buenos para simplemente alcanzarla. Y eso hace que me enfade, y que, irremediablemente, lo pague con ella. Sé que no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo evitar ser o pensar así.

El Rey Hielo se había quedado anonadado ante aquella repentina confesión. No sabía si abrazarla para intentar consolarla. Quizás a Marceline no le gustase el contacto físico. Finalmente, decidió poner una mano en su hombro de manera amistosa. Lograba entender cómo se sentía Marceline. En lo más hondo se su ser, sabía que debía hacer algo para ayudarla, pero, sin embargo, ¿qué podría hacer él?

Al llegar la tarde se encontraba de nuevo en su cueva glacial. Había decidido dejar a Marceline en paz por un tiempo, para así buscar una posible solución a todo aquello. Simplemente, dejó una nota, aunque sabía que en el fondo su compañera lo echaría de menos, o al menos le gustaba pensar aquello.

Pasó los siguientes días comiéndose el coco. Sabía que habría algo al alcance de su mano que hiciese que la situación entre ambas fuese a mejor. Al fin, después de un tiempo que le pareció infinito, una idea surgió en su mente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis comentando y dándole a Follow y Fav ^^**

**Esta vez el capítulo es algo más corto, así que intentaré publicar el siguiente lo más pronto posible . (los estudios, ese gran enemigo para los escritores de fanficts). En fin, espero que os guste :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 3**

Era su día de descanso y la Princesa Chicle se encontraba relajada leyendo un libro. Había pensado en llamar más tarde a Jake y Finn. Siempre era agradable pasar el rato con ellos, y tal vez tuviesen planes interesantes para aquel día.

Continuó con su novela, enfrascada en la lectura, mientras deslizaba los dedos por el filo de la hoja. De repente, sintió un pequeño dolor agudo en la yema del dedo índice, y una pequeña gota de sangre rosa salió del mismo. Dejó el libro a un lado y fue a por una tirita. Cuando volvió, le sorprendió ver sobre la mesa, junto al libro que estaba leyendo, un sobre blanco. Intrigada, lo cogió con ambas manos y lo abrió cuidadosamente para así comenzar a leer.

"Querida Princesa Chicle, te escribo esta carta para hacerte saber que he robado el rayo congelador de tu cámara de Objetos Altamente Peligrosos Que No Deben Salir A La Luz. Si no te presentas en mi cueva y accedes a casarte conmigo en menos de una semana, me veré obligado a congelar toda Chuchelandia. Ah, y no llames a tus amiguitos los héroes si no quieres que mi dedo se deje caer involuntariamente sobre el botón de "congelar". Con cariño, el que espera ser tu futuro esposo, El Rey Hielo.

PD: Sin rencores, ¿vale?"

La Princesa Chicle se quedó petrificada cuando terminó de leer semejante anuncio. No podía creer como alguien podía tener tal desfachatez de, tras hacer una canallada semejante, escribir una carta reclamando su casamiento.

Instantáneamente hizo una bola con la carta y la tiró contra la pared, enfadada. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Sin duda, se notaba que esta vez el Rey Hielo iba en serio.

Continuó dándole vueltas a las distintas posibilidades durante las horas siguientes, hasta que, al fin, tomó una decisión. No le quedaba otra que ir ella misma hacia la guarida del Rey Hielo, así que llamó a Lady Arcoíris, se montó en su lomo y se puso en marcha. Una parte de ella tenía miedo. No sabía qué iba a hacer una vez que se encontrase allí. Su mente no hacía más que gritarle que parase y bajase de allí arriba, que aquello no era más que una locura. Pero su corazón ardía en valor y la empujaba a continuar, por todos aquellos que le importaban. ¿Qué sería de ellos si el Rey Hielo congelaba Chuchelandia? No podía permitir que aquello sucediese, no podía decepcionar a los ciudadanos de su país. Aunque incluso tuviese que casarse con el mismísimo Rey Hielo. Sabía que podría soportarlo, tan solo por el bien de los demás.

Lo que no dudaba, es que esta vez estaría sola.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 de Mein Herz Brennt. Ya sabéis, comentad y dad a FAV/FOLLOW. Espero que os guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Te has enterado? Dicen que la Princesa Chicle ha desaparecido.

Marceline no dejaba de oír la misma frase pronunciada por diferentes bocas allá a donde fuese. La noticia había puesto patas arriba el reino de Ooo de la noche a la mañana. Se susurraba continuamente, de unos a otros, generando todo tipo de comentarios y reacciones. Algunos, incluso se atrevían a inventar las más descabelladas teorías.

-El Mayordomo Menta me dijo que estaba tan estresada por el trabajo de princesa que había inventado una máquina para volverse invisible y que nadie la pudiese ver durante un tiempo.

El mero hecho de que no dejasen de comentar la noticia sobre Bonnibel irritaba a Marceline, pero cuando escuchó aquello de boca de un caramelo no pudo evitar gritar enfadada, aun cuando no formaba parte de la conversación.

-¿¡QUERÉIS DEJAR DE UNA VEZ A LA PRINCESA CHICLE? ¡SEGURAMENTE HAYA IDO A CUALQUIER TONTERÍA DE PRINCESAS Y SE LE HAYA OLVIDADO DEJAR UNA NOTA! ¡QUIZÁS SOLO ESTÉ VISITANDO A SU MADRE! ¡PARAD TODOS DE UNA VEZ!

Pero antes de que pudiese arrepentirse, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo se había quedado mirándola, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que salir volando de allí.

No sabía por qué, pero le enfadaba y dolía que hablasen de aquella manera de Bonnibel, como si le hubiese ocurrido algo malo. No es que la odiase, pero suponía que le tenía cierto aprecio. Se habían conocido de niñas, así que era de esperar.

Finalmente, acabó en casa de Finn y Jake aún sin haberlo planeado. Subió volando hasta la puerta de la casa árbol y entró sin llamar.

-Hola chicos- saludó algo apesadumbrada.

-Qué hay Marcy- contestó Jake que se encontraba jugando a un videojuego con BMO.

-Pues nada, un poco aburrida. ¿Y vosotros?

-Ya ves, como siempre- contestó simplemente Jake.

-¿Habéis escuchado lo que le ha pasado a la Princesa Chicle?

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la Princesa Chicle?- preguntó Finn, que al oír ese nombre se había asomado desde su habitación y escuchaba atentamente.

-Dicen que ha desaparecido.

-¿QUÉ HA QUÉ?- exclamó Finn profundamente preocupado- ¡Debemos ir a buscarla!

Instantáneamente, cogió su mochila y su espada y se dirigió hacia afuera, sin saber siquiera donde comenzar a buscar. Marceline le siguió de cerca levitando, mientras Jake se quedó jugando a videojuegos, ajeno a todo aquello e incluso a la noticia que les acababa de revelar Marceline.

-Finn, ¿tienes idea tan siquiera de adónde vamos?

-No.

-Y sabes que esto es un tanto estúpido, ¿verdad?

Finn se quedó mirando el suelo, pensativo.

-Quizás tengas razón… Pero no puedo evitarlo, Marceline, tú no lo entiendes porque no soportas a la Princesa Chicle, pero es importante para mí. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo?

Marceline se dio cuenta en ese momento de que, verdaderamente, entendía cómo se sentía Finn, ya que ella sentía lo mismo en este momento.

-Bueno, si quieres te ayudo a buscarla, pero lo mejor será que comencemos a investigar desde su palacio, ¿no crees? Allí debe de ser el último lugar donde la vieron.

-¡Caray, Marceline, buena idea!

Y dicho esto se encaminaron al palacio de la Princesa Chicle, sin saber que ambos luchaban, al fin y al cabo, por la misma causa.


	6. Chapter 6

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a aquellos que habéis comentado y dado a FAV/FOLLOW. Sé que no tengo mucha audiencia, pero realmente no me importa, hago esto porque me encanta escribir y quiero compartirlo con vosotros. **

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 5, espero que os guste ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 5**

El viento golpeaba con fuerza y apenas podía ver nada a lomos de Lady Arcoíris. Un frío glacial congelaba sus dedos de color rosa, haciendo que le costase más y más moverlos, e insensibilizaba sus brazos y piernas. A su vez, copos de nieve se clavaban en su rostro, asemejándose a pequeñas agujas.

Al fin, llegó a la cueva helada del Rey Hielo y se bajó de Lady Arcoíris, pidiéndole que esperase afuera por si acaso. Se adentró con cuidado por los fríos y angostos pasillos, hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser el salón principal. Y fue en ese momento cuando, en una esquina, vio el rayo congelador. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, con la intención de desactivarlo para que así el Rey Hielo no pudiese hacer un mal uso de él, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, sintió el suelo desaparecer a sus pies e, inevitablemente, cayó por un agujero. Había caído en su trampa.

El suelo de la fría celda quedó pegado a su rostro y durante unos segundos dudó si levantarse o quedarse allí tumbada y darlo finalmente todo por perdido. Sin embargo, su honor de princesa no le dejaba aceptar la segunda opción, así que, con mucho esfuerzo, logró levantarse. Se acercó a los helados barrotes y los zarandeó con fuerza, como si así fuese a lograr romperlos.

-No te esfuerces, princesa, no conseguirás nada de ese modo- escuchó la voz del Rey Hielo al otro lado de los barrotes.

-¡Déjame salir, maldito!

-No puedo hacerlo, al menos no todavía.

-¿Y a qué tengo que esperar?

-No tienes que esperar nada, tienes que colaborar conmigo.

-¡Nunca me casaré contigo!- gritó la Princesa enfurecida. No podía imaginar una vida junto al Rey Hielo, y menos dejarle al mando de Chuchelandia como rey.

-Entonces no me quedará otra que congelar toda la ciudad- contestó el Rey Hielo, dejando caer las palabras como si de veneno se tratasen.

La Princesa Chicle se quedó callada entonces. Sabía que no podía casarse con él, pero tampoco podía dejar que congelase su ciudad. Tenía que encontrar una solución alternativa, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Al ver su silencio, el Rey Hielo volvió a mostrar interés y se acercó aún más a ella.

-Y bien, princesa, ¿colaborarás conmigo?

La Princesa Chicle se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo. Una fina lágrima escapó de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas, hasta acabar precipitándose hacia el suelo.

-Colaboraré.

Los labios del Rey Hielo dibujaron una sonrisa ladeada. Todo iba según lo planeado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a todos los que decís que os gusta la historia en los reviews, aunque, de igual manera, también me gustaría que, si hay algo que no os gusta o algún fallo que le veáis, me lo digáis. Ya sabéis, por intentar mejorar y tal ^_^**

**En fin, aquí os dejo el capítulo 6, espero que os guste :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 6**

Las paredes recubiertas de rosa hacían que el estar en aquella habitación le resultase de lo más incómodo. Quería salir de allí, pero sabía que tenía que ayudar a Finn y, en cierto modo, el color rosa le recordaba a Bonnibel.

-Bueno, Marcy, habrá que comenzar a buscar algo- la animó Finn- ya sabes, si ves algo, lo que sea, aunque sea una mancha extraña, dímelo. No sería propio de la Princesa Chicle dejar manchas. Desde luego que no. ¿Te imaginas que hubiese una mancha? Oh dios, algo grave le debería de haber pasado si hubiese una mancha. Marceline, dime, por favor, que no has encontrado una mancha.

-Finn, tranquilízate- le rogó Marceline.

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Es que todo esto me tiene de los nervios.

Marceline comenzó a indagar en aquella habitación desconocida para ella. Había una amplia cama pegada a la pared, en el centro, y junto a ella un par de mesitas de noche. En el resto de la amplia sala había infinidad de inventos y de proyectos científicos a medio acabar, los cuales suponía que distraían a Bonnibel cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Los examinó detenidamente mientras Finn miraba los marcos de las puertas y las ventanas. Extraños líquidos de diferentes colores borboteaban y se transformaban continuamente dentro de sus respectivas pipetas. Diferentes apuntes con dificilísimas fórmulas matemáticas reposaban en una especie de despacho improvisado, junto a un libro "La mecánica del amor". Nada más leer el título, Marceline no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿De verdad a la Princesa Chicle le interesaban esta clase de temas? No parecía de las que estuviesen todo el día leyendo sobre arcoíris y azúcar. Oh, espera. Su mejor amiga era parte arcoíris y ella estaba hecha de azúcar… Quizás debiese replantearse lo que sabía y no sabía sobre ella. Había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años.

Cogió el libro con curiosidad y vio que había una página marcada. Instintivamente, la abrió y leyó el título "Como acabar con un amor no correspondido". Lo cerró inmediatamente haciendo un ruido estrepitoso y notó como sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse. Demasiado contenido amoroso por hoy, se dijo a sí misma. Sin embargo, Finn se había percatado de ello y la miró extrañado.

-Marcy, ¿te pasa algo?

-¡Nada!- contestó rápidamente, haciendo notar justamente lo contrario. Sin embargo, Finn decidió no indagar más en el tema y dejarlo simplemente pasar.

-Avísame si encuentras algo, ¿vale?

Marceline asintió con la cabeza y siguió indagando. Esta vez fue una enorme estantería situada en la pared lo que llamó su atención. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a leer los títulos que allí se encontraban. Le agradó comprobar que había recopilados varios de sus libros favoritos. En la sección más a la derecha, encontró diversos libros sobre muchas de las criaturas del reino de Ooo. Vio también un par de libros sobre vampiros, y se preguntó si Bonnibel habría estado leyendo sobre ella. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en una silla que había justo al lado de una pequeña mesa. Todo aquello parecía no conducir a nada y cada vez estaban más lejos de saber qué era lo que le habría pasado verdaderamente a la princesa. Se dejó caer en la mesa y, sin quererlo, su vista se dirigió hacia una esquina en la que vio una especie de papel todo doblado y tirado. Curiosa, se acercó hacia él y lo cogió con cuidado. Lo desdobló y comenzó a leer. Sin embargo, apenas podía creer lo que allí ponía a pesar de cuántas veces lo releyese. El maldito Rey Hielo había hecho algo así, a pesar de la confianza que ella había depositado en él. No le cabía en la cabeza. Volvió a estrujar aquella carta y ahogó un grito de desesperación.

-Marceline, ¿has encontrado algo?- preguntó Finn.

La vampiresa estuvo a punto de asentir, sin embargo, recordó lo que ponía en aquella carta sobre no decirle nada a Finn o a Jake, y decidió quedarse callada, al menos por el momento.

-No, nada. Y no creo que por aquí vayamos a encontrarlo, será mejor que nos vayamos. Igual cuando la Princesa vuelva le molesta que hayamos estado curioseando en su habitación.

-Es cierto…- contestó Finn algo entristecido. Marceline quería animarle, pero no podía, y más después de saber lo que ella ahora sabía.

-Vamos Finn. Jake nos estará esperando, seguro que quiere que juegues con él a videojuegos- intentó calmarle- Ya verás como todo esto se soluciona.

Finn asintió y se dirigió hacia su casa del árbol. Marceline se excusó diciendo que tenía que volver a su cueva, sin embargo, no se dirigiría hacia allí, sino hacia el palacio del Rey Hielo. Alguien tenía que poner fin a todo esto y si no podían ser Finn y Jake, sería ella la que lo hiciese.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a todos por dar FAV/FOLLOW y comentar ^_^**

**Sí, es mi primer fic, aunque ya había escrito historias antes, pero aún así es difícil por el hecho de saber adaptarse bien a la historia original y a los personajes. Espero seguir mejorando para el siguiente :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 7**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada. El frío apenas le afectaba ya y comenzaba a preguntarse si al cabo del tiempo se volvería como el Rey Hielo. Al menos ya no estaba en una celda, sino en un cuarto, con cama y escritorio, además de varios libros. Aún así, no estaba contenta. Quería volver a sus tareas, a sus investigaciones, a sus amigos… Añoraba a Finn, a Jake, a Marceline… El mero hecho de recordarla hizo que se entristeciese aún más. Había acabado allí sin tan siquiera poder hablar con ella. Frías lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el Rey Hielo estaba hablando con alguien allá afuera.

-No puedo dejarla salir- repetía una y otra vez.

-Vamos, Simon, los dos sabemos que tú en realidad no eres así.

Al oír la voz de Marceline, el corazón de la Princesa Chicle dio un vuelco. Al instante, se puso de pie y pegó el oído a la puerta, intentando así escuchar mejor.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de mí, si ni siquiera te conoces a ti misma?

Aquello pareció molestar a Marceline, ya que se quedó callada unos segundos.

-¿Y qué más da eso? Lo que sé es que no está bien ir secuestrando a gente así como así.

-No la he secuestrado.

-Oh, sí, la has chantajeado con congelar su ciudad con un súper rayo si no accede a casarte contigo. Sí, tienes razón, ahora suena mucho mejor- contestó Marceline de manera irónica.

-Son sentimientos, Marceline, tú no lo entiendes, ¡no tienes de eso!

Esta vez, sí que Marceline enfureció, ya que contestó con la voz en grito y mucho más alterada que antes.

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes de lo que yo tengo o dejo de tener?! ¡Finn está preocupadísimo por Bonnibel, y yo me preocupo por mis amigos!

-Así que Finn… -murmuró el Rey Hielo, aunque, en cierto modo, a la Princesa Chicle le dolía pensar que no estuviese aquí por ella, si no por Finn.

-Sí, y si no accedes a soltar a Bonnibel, tendré que destruir yo sola el maldito rayo de los demonios- bufó Marceline.

Unos pesados pasos sonaron al otro lado de la puerta, y la Princesa cayó en la cuenta de que Marceline se dirigía hacia el rayo congelador y que, inevitablemente, estaría a punto de caer en la misma trampa que alla.

-¡Marceline, detente! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas desde dentro de la habitación.

-¡Bonnibel!- se escuchó a Marceline gritar, al tiempo que se detenía y se daba la vuelta- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Estoy en esta habitación, encerrada. ¡Que no se te ocurra acercarte al rayo o caerás en su trampa!

Marceline se dirigió hacia la habitación mientras el Rey Hielo observaba, divertido, el transcurrir de la situación.

-¡Voy a sacarte de ahí, Bonnie! ¡Apártate de la puerta!

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, sin embargo, la Princesa Chicle no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el hecho de que Marceline le había llamado Bonnie.

Escuchó como la vampiresa gritaba al otro lado de la puerta y soltaba una monumental patada al pomo de la cerradura, el cual había sido congelado por el Rey Hielo. Cuando la puerta se abrió al fin y vio el rostro de Marceline no pudo evitar echarse a sus brazos. Aquel abrazo inesperado pareció pillar por sorpresa a la vampiresa, la cual no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó allí, petrificada. Al darse cuenta de esto, la princesa se separó rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Marceline preocupada.

-Sí, a pesar de todo, el Rey Hielo no me ha tratado mal.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Venga, vamos, tenemos que irnos.

-No puedo, Marceline- contestó la Princesa Chicle mientras se soltaba de su mano- he de quedarme aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Marceline extrañada.

-Si no lo hago, congelará todo Chuchelandia en menos de una semana, ya lo sabes.

-¿Y qué más da? ¡¿De verdad piensas casarte con este tipo?! Vamos, princesa, ¡Finn te echa de menos!

-Lo siento, no puedo…

Marceline miró llena de rabia al Rey Hielo. Él había sido el causante de todo aquello. Y pensar que lo trató como a un viejo amigo…

-¿¡Por qué lo haces?! ¡Sabes que eres mejor que todo esto!

-Lo siento, Marceline, así son las cosas. Si tan solo fueses capaz de recordar, de darte cuenta… Pero no es así, así que no puedo dejar que se vaya, y menos contigo.

Marceline comenzó a notar como las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, así que se dio la vuelta para ver a la Princesa Chicle una vez más y salió volando de allí, con la intención de no volver más y olvidarse de todo aquello.

La princesa, por su parte, se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba poco a poco, preguntándose si volvería a verla alguna vez.


	9. Chapter 9

**HE RESUBIDO ESTE CAPÍTULO, me di cuenta de que no había puesto bien los guiones y resultaba difícil leerlo xD **

**Gracias a todos por dar FAV/FOLLOW y comentar, os agradezco vuestro apoyo .**

**Este capítulo es bastante cortito, pero creo que os gustará y os dejará con ganas de más…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 8**

Estúpida Bonnibel y estúpido Rey Hielo, con sus estúpidos planes y su estúpida manera de pensar. Había llegado a su cueva y se había tumbado en la cama, llorando. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que salir de allí y comunicar la noticia a Finn y a Jake y al resto de los ciudadanos de Chuchelandia, pero no se veía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Decidió ir a la cocina a por una manzana para así recobrar algo de fuerzas y, cuando iba por el salón, vio tirada en el sofá una camiseta que antes no estaba. Se acercó y la miró con detenimiento. Era la camiseta que le había regalado a Bonnibel hace unos años, pero, ¿quién la habría dejado allí? Volvió a subir a su cuarto, olvidándose de la manzana, y se acercó la camiseta hacía sí. Todavía podía oler la fragancia de la princesa impregnada en ella. Dejó que las lágrimas volviesen a correr por sus mejillas, empapando la camiseta, a sabiendas de que nadie podría verla llorar estando allí, y, sin proponérselo, acabó quedándose dormida.

Volvía a encontrarse en aquel extraño pasillo rosa, con cuadros a su alrededor. Empezó a recorrerlo de nuevo, sin embargo, está vez se fue fijando en lo que había en cada uno de ellos, hasta darse cuenta de que eran partes de su vida, más concretamente, de su infancia. Estaba el momento en el que conoció al Rey Hielo, antes llamado Simon, cuando vivía en aquella casa medio derrumbada en medio de la Guerra de los Champiñones. También había imágenes de su vida en la Nocheosfera y de sus primeros años de colegio. Fue observando las viñetas de su propia vida y recordándolas una a una, hasta que volvió a encontrarse de frente con aquella puerta que le había hecho chocarse en su primera visita. Intentó abrirla, para comprobar así, una vez más, que se encontraba cerrada. De repente, escuchó una voz a su espalda "¿De verdad quieres saber?". Se giró inmediatamente, pero allí no había nadie. "¿Quieres saber lo que has estado ocultándote todos estos años?". Esta vez, la voz provenía de todas partes.

-¡Sí, déjame abrir esa puerta!- gritó Marceline al infinito.

De nuevo, su yo de la infancia se apareció a su espalda, riéndose tontamente, y llevando una llave a sus espaldas.

-Te daré la llave, pero quizás no te guste lo que veas allí adentro…

Marceline extendió la mano y cogió la llave que le tendía aquella niña. La sostuvo entre sus manos. Era bastante pesada, como si llevase la carga de todo aquello que no debía ser revelado.

Con cuidado, extendió la mano y metió la llave en la cerradura. Podía notar cómo sus dedos temblaban. Giró el picaporte, y se adentró en las profundidades de su mente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias a todos los que comentáis y seguís la historia, sois un gran apoyo **

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez, pero, en fin, ya sabéis, los exámenes no dejan demasiado tiempo libre… Espero tardar menos la próxima vez y, sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 9**

La Princesa Chicle se encontraba metida en la cama, con la manta hasta la nariz. Se había pasado toda la noche llorando, y ya apenas le quedaban lágrimas por derramar. Llegó a pensar incluso, que si seguía de aquella manera, acabaría por morirse de la tristeza, así que se secó las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban e intentó calmarse. Un insoportable dolor de cabeza amenazaba con aparecer tras su llantera, pero aquello apenas ya le importaba. En poco tiempo, sería la mujer del Rey Hielo.

Sintió como los ojos volvían a empañárseles y, antes de que pudiese volver a llorar, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante - dijo intentando tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y que crecía por momentos.

Al otro lado apareció el Rey Hielo, con una bandeja de comida en las manos y el semblante apenado. En cierto modo, a él tampoco le gustaba que la princesa estuviese tan triste.

-He pensado que quizás tuvieses hambre- anunció dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias, luego comeré algo- agradeció la Princesa Chicle mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

Se quedaron allí, mirándose durante unos segundos, sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer. No es que estuviese acostumbrada al rol secuestrador-secuestrada, pero el Rey Hielo no se había portado del todo mal con ella, dentro de lo que cabía. Al fin, uno de los dos se decidió a hablar.

-Has estado llorando toda la noche.

-Sí- respondió la Princesa Chicle.

-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación- le replicó el Rey Hielo.

-¿Y qué más te dará a ti eso?- preguntó enfadada la princesa

-Aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ti- confesó él- Si no fuese así, no tendría interés en casarme contigo.

El Rey Hielo se sentó en el borde de la cama y la Princesa Chicle desvió la mirada. No quería hablar con él.

-Vamos, puedes contarme lo que sea- la animó él- ¿Es por tus amigos?

La Princesa Chicle se limitó a asentir levemente.

-Ya veo… Los echas de menos, ¿no es así?

De nuevo, un asentimiento por parte de la princesa, la cual no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para mantener esa conversación.

-Bueno, al menos viste ayer un rato a Marceline, aunque no te caiga muy bien, algo es algo, ¿no?

Al instante de escuchar aquel nombre y, casi que por instinto, la Princesa Chicle giró la cabeza y miró de frente al Rey Hielo, notando como sus ojos se empañaban poco a poco.

-Un momento…- reaccionó él tras la actitud de la princesa- ¿Es por Marceline?

La princesa dudó unos segundos, hasta que volvió a asentir, notando como las lágrimas volvían a correr, salvajes, por su rostro. No lo pudo aguantar más y se echó a los brazos del mismísimo Rey Hielo, buscando un ápice de consuelo. Él posó sus manos sobre su espalda y la acarició suavemente, intentando calmarla. Al fin, pudo entender lo que allí ocurría.

-Princesa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Tú decides si contestar o no.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella, supuso que aquello era un sí, por lo que continuó con su empeño.

-Hay algo que me he estado planteando desde hace algún tiempo- comenzó a explicar- Princesa… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Marceline?

La Princesa Chicle dejó de llorar inmediatamente y se quedó muy quieta, como paralizada. Durante unos segundos pareció como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar y la verdad, una terrible verdad que había estado oculta en lo más hondo de su ser durante años y años comenzó a hacerse evidente, a destacarse, como si quisiese ser reconocida tras tanto tiempo de olvido.

Finalmente, la princesa reunió las fuerzas suficientes para contestar.

-Creo que… la quiero.

Y tras estas palabras el Rey Hielo la abrazó muy fuerte, como si esperase que con el frío de sus brazos pudiese hacer que desapareciesen todos sus malos pensamientos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a todos por seguir comentando y apoyándome con los follows y favs :D**

**En cuanto al Rey Hielo, sí, he de decir que mi versión del personaje no se adapta demasiado a la de la serie, pero en el capítulo anterior me quise centrar en esa parte del Rey Hielo comprensiva y dulce que sé que sigue latente en alguna parte de él (sobre todo si habéis visto Remember You o Simon and Marcy)**

**Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal, pero sin duda es crucial para la historia y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 10**

Todo daba vueltas en torno a ella. Luces, colores. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo salir de allí. Comenzó a marearse y a sentirse angustiada, hasta que escuchó un golpe seco. Se giró asustada, y vio como, a su alrededor, las luces tomaban formas, y las sombras se apartaban poco a poco, poco a poco…

Al instante, reconoció el lugar. Se trataba de un pequeño bosque que había tras su antigua casa, en la Nocheosfera. Recordaba que solía jugar por allí cuando su padre no estaba en casa. Es decir, casi siempre.

Comenzó a recorrer el bosque, tal y como lo hacía de niña. Sus manos rozaban la áspera corteza de los árboles, transmitiéndole poco a poco sensaciones y recuerdos que hacía tiempo había olvidado.

Hasta que la vio. Una pequeña niña, asustada, se escondía tras un matorral. Se acercó a ella, poco a poco, para darse cuenta de que no era otra que la Princesa Chicle. "Siempre fuiste una niña llorona…" pensó, y sonrió levemente, sin darse apenas cuenta, tomando sus labios control de su boca. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella, pero cuando quiso tocarla, su mano la traspasó. "Estás en un sueño", se recordó a sí misma. Pero aquello parecía mucho más que eso.

De la nada vio aparecer otra figura. Se puso en guardia, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que era ella misma, años atrás.

Entonces lo recordó: aquel fue su primer encuentro con Bonnibel. Ella apenas tenía 12 años recién cumplidos, y la princesa no contaba con más de 10. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el principio de todo aquello.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se escuchó decir a sí misma.

La Princesa Chicle dejó de llorar unos momentos para mirarla. Al principio se asustó, pudo verlo en su rostro. Sin embargo, estaba sola y desamparada, y aquella niña de extraña piel azulada le ofrecía su ayuda, ¿qué podría hacer si no?

-Me… Me he perdido- dijo Chicle con voz entrecortada.

-¿Cómo que te has perdido?- preguntó la pequeña Marceline extrañada- Este no es lugar para gente como tú.

-Estaba haciendo un experimento que encontré en un libro antiguo, en una de las bibliotecas del palacio. Decía que era un portal. Todo salió bien, pero ahora no sé cómo regresar.

La pequeña Marceline quedó pensativa. No podía dejar a esa chica allí, cualquiera podría venir y comérsela, pero tampoco sabía cómo regresar al lugar de dónde ella venía. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba otra solución posible.

-Mira, ¿qué tal si vienes a mi casa y desde allí vemos cómo hacer para que vuelvas?

La Princesa Chicle la miró unos segundos, pensativa. La mano extendida de Marceline se encontraba frente a ella, pero la duda aún persistía en su mente. Sin embargo, había algo en su corazón que la empujaba a confiar en ella.

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Marceline, tirando de su brazo para poder abrazarla- Vas a ser la primera amiga que lleve a casa. Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

Chicle, ante esa pregunta, se puso muy recta, e, irguiendo su pecho, tal y como le habían enseñado, se presentó:

-Soy Bonnibel Dulce Chicle I, futura princesa de Chuchelandia.

-Vaya, eso es demasiado largo… Te llamaré Bonnie.

-Vale…- aceptó la princesa, algo tímida- Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Marceline- dijo la otra muchacha, sonriente, y juntas, emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

"Vaya…" pensó Marceline. Ya apenas recordaba nada de eso. Tener mil años pasa sus facturas, y olvidar cosas es normal. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué habría de olvidar aquello y no todo lo relacionado con la Guerra de los Champiñones. "¿No habría sido mejor?" Se preguntó a sí misma. "¿Ésta era la gran verdad que mi subconsciente no quería recordar, el momento en el que conocí a Bonnibel? Vale, sé que me llevo mal con ella, pero tampoco es para tanto…" Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, una y otra vez, hasta que todo a su alrededor comenzó de nuevo a dar vueltas, una y otra vez, mezclando colores, voces, sonidos, recuerdos… Y cuando creyó que estaba a punto de desmayarse por todo aquello, volvió a aparecer una escena delante de sus narices.

Esta vez se encontraban en su antigua habitación, dentro de su casa en la Nocheosfera. No hacían más que hablar, tumbadas en la cama, pero ambas sonreían ampliamente, reían y se divertían.

"No recuerdo habérmelo pasado tan bien con Bonnibel nunca" pensó Marceline.

En esta ocasión eran ligeramente mayores. Habrían pasado uno o dos años, y Marceline tendría ya 14. Lo supo porque ya tenía su bajo hacha en su habitación.

-Quiero que tengas una cosa- dijo la joven Marceline, mientras sacaba un paquete de debajo de la cama.

-Oh, ¿qué es?- preguntó Chicle intrigada.

-Bueno… No te he comprado nada, no te emociones, pero… Hoy hace 2 años que nos conocimos y… Quería darte algo para que siempre me recuerdes.

-No hacía falta, Marceline- dijo la Princesa, pero mientras tanto ya había desenvuelto por completo el regalo y alzaba en el aire una camiseta negra con un dibujo rockero en su parte delantera- ¡Pero si es tu camiseta favorita!

-Sí, ya, bueno, si no te gusta no hace falta que te la quedes…- comenzó a justificar Marceline.

-Es perfecta- sentenció la princesa, mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

A Marceline le pilló por sorpresa aquel abrazo. No estaba muy acostumbrada al contacto físico, así que no supo cómo reaccionar. Decidió rodear con los brazos a Bonnibel. Se sentía tan suave y confortable... Podría quedarse allí siglos, abrazada a ella, aspirando el dulce aroma de sus rosados cabellos. Casi sin pensarlo, de sus labios nacieron las palabras que no quería por nada del mundo pronunciar:

-Te quiero.

La Princesa Chicle se separó de ella y la miró, muy callada. La joven Marceline esperaba que se fuese de su casa y no volviese nunca más, pero en lugar de eso, sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero.

Y tras esas breves palabras, la besó. No fue un beso demasiado largo. De hecho, tal vez no sea apropiado el término "beso" para aquel pequeño roce de labios. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Marceline enrojeciera por completo y tuviese que apartar la mirada.

De nuevo, la escena volvió a cambiar atropelladamente, pero Marceline apenas era ya consciente de ello. Multitud de recuerdos luchaban por volver a su mente, y, poco a poco, cosas que creyó haber olvidado empezaron a atormentarla de nuevo. Se hallaba en estado de shock, casi total, que apenas la dejaba reaccionar. Tardó en darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, la escena había vuelto a cambiar. Esta vez tan solo se encontraba ella, y apenas había pasado tiempo desde el recuerdo anterior. Quizás meses. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no veía a Bonnibel por ninguna parte. Solo ella, tumbada en la cama. Cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Era un llanto silencioso, ahogado. Daba la impresión de llevar llorando mucho tiempo, más del que pudiese recordar. A su lado, descansaba un papel rosado con algo escrito en su interior. Se acercó a verlo, pero, incluso antes de leerlo, supo qué era lo que ponía. "Adiós, Marceline. Para siempre". Había simplemente escrito.

Y, al fin, lo comprendió todo. Las piezas volvían a encajar, una tras otra, como si nunca hubiesen sido separadas. Aquellas tardes de miradas infinitas, besos inocentes, caricias sin fin… Todo aquello volvió a inundar su mente, a llenarla de recuerdos que un día prometió dejar atrás. De nuevo, el tormento volvía a ella. Un agudo dolor en su pecho la azotó como si de repente volviese a tener corazón. Recordaba a la perfección el día que recibió la carta de Bonnibel, aquel papel rosado en el que se despedía de ella, sin más explicaciones.

Parecía mentira que, lo que todos estos años había estado ocultándose a sí misma fuese algo que siempre supo, pero que nunca se atrevió a reconocer. Algo tan simple como que siempre había estado enamorada de Bonnibel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a todos por seguir comentando y apoyándome con los follows y favs :D**

**Este capítulo vuelve a ser cortito (lo siento, mi manera de redactar es a base de capítulos cortos .) pero ya va quedando menos para el final ^^ Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 11**

Despertó entre terribles jadeos, como si le faltase el aire, a pesar de que hacía más de mil años que no tenía necesidad de respirar.

Una lágrima rebelde resbalaba por sus fríos pómulos, lágrima a la que siguieron otras tantas.

Iba a perderla de nuevo, pensó.

Y no quería, pero apenas podía ella hacer nada. Bonnibel la había rechazado años atrás.

Intentó dejar de pensar en ella, pero, de nuevo, su imagen aparecía en su mente, como un fantasma del pasado, atormentándola, hiriéndola, y reconfortándola. Lo único que le quedaba eran sus recuerdos.

Siguió llorando, tumbada en la cama, sin que nada ni nadie le importase, más que ella, Bonnibel, y su impotencia. Cada vez que paraba, volvía a recordarla, y nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó llorando. Perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Ya nada existía. Ya nada importaba.

Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad.

Levantó la cabeza del cojín sobre el que la tenía aplastada, decidiendo por unos segundos si levantarse a abrir, pero volvió a esconderse en la comodidad de la tristeza.

De nuevo, unos golpes insistentes en la puerta de su casa.

-Marceline, vamos, abre, sabemos que estás ahí- se escuchó la voz de Finn al otro lado.

-Sí Marcy, disimulas fatal para llevar 1000 años evitando visitas no deseadas- argumentó también Jake.

Al fin, se resignó a abrir.

-¿Qué queréis, chicos?- contestó con la voz cortada y los ojos hinchados.

-Vaya, parece que hemos pillado a alguien en un mal momento- comentó Jake.

-Marceline, sé que somos de lo más inoportunos, pero el Rey Hielo ha secuestrado a todas las princesas, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que acaso me importa?

-Vamos, Marcy, ¡planea obligar a Chicle a casarse con él!- dijo Finn mientras movía los brazos exageradamente, como si aquello dramatizase más la escena- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Marceline dirigió la mirada al suelo. Empezaba a notar como sus ojos volvían a empañarse.

-La Princesa Chicle no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo…

-Vamos, Marcy, sabes que no es así…- intentó convencerla Finn.

-¿Y qué sabrás tú?- se defendió Marceline.

-Sé que te importa, aunque no quieras reconocerlo. Y si de verdad es así, no querrás que sea infeliz, casándose con ese idiota del Rey Hielo.

Aquello hizo que Marceline reflexionase. Para tener 13 años, Finn era un niño de lo más listo.

Al fin, entró en razón.

-Voy con vosotros, chicos.

Jake y Finn sonrieron instantáneamente. Marceline volvió un segundo hacia dentro, se echó agua en la cara, y se dispuso a salir. Antes de cruzar la puerta, vio el bajo hacha apoyado en la pared. Dudó un instante, pero al final decidió cogerlo. Esta vez lo necesitaría para darle su merecido al Rey Hielo.


	13. Chapter 13

**LO SIENTO MUCHO POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR. MUCHO, MUCHÍSIMO. Intentaré tardar menos para la próxima vez.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que comentan y dan Fav/Follow :DD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 12**

Marceline voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta el castillo del Rey Hielo. Detrás de ella, iban Jake y Finn, intentando alcanzar su ritmo, pero les era imposible: la rabia había concedido nuevas y renovadas fuerzas a la vampiresa.

Al fin, llegaron al helado palacio, y Marceline los guió hasta la sala donde había encontrado la vez anterior a la princesa. Allí se encontraban todas las princesas del reino de Ooo, desde la Princesa Embrión a la Princesa Fantasma, secuestradas para que fuesen testigos del real enlace. Unos metros más alejados, se situaban la Princesa Chicle, esta vez ataviada con un vestido de novia que el mismísimo Rey Hielo había confeccionado, la Princesa Anillo de Compromiso y el propio Rey Hielo. Cuando Marceline lo vio, una ira irrefrenable la cegó por completo, y, cogiendo su bajo hacha, se lanzó contra él. Pero entonces sintió cómo unos brazos la sujetaban por la espalda y cayó de culo al suelo.

-Marceline, ¡mira a la esquina!- acto seguido, la vampiresa dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde señalaba su amigo Finn. Allí se encontraba Gunter, justo con el dedo encima del botón de encendido del rayo congelador- No será tan fácil como creíamos.

-Maldito Rey Hielo…- susurró Marceline- ¡Suelta de una vez a la Princesa!

-¡Nunca!- gritó el Rey, esbozando una sonrisa burlona- Me alegro de que hayáis venido, así podréis ser testigos de mi unión con la Princesa Chicle. Princesa Anillo de Compromiso, cuando quieras…

-¡No!- exclamó Finn- ¡Si la Princesa Anillo de Compromiso oficia la ceremonia, su matrimonio será irrompible!

A Marceline se le acababan las ideas. El mero hecho de ver a la Princesa Chicle con aquella expresión de infinita tristeza, sin apenas poder mirarles a los ojos, hacía que su corazón ya muerto hace tiempo volviese a hacerse añicos. Y dolía. Dolía más de lo que podía soportar.

-Finn, escúchame bien, a la de tres, quiero que cojas tu espada y golpees el rayo congelador tan fuerte como puedas.

-Pero Marceline, si hago eso, Gunter apretará el botón antes de que lo consiga, y todo Chuchelandia acabará congelado.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que eso pase. Tan solo haz lo que te digo, ¿está bien?

El pequeño hombrecito asintió, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que planeaba su amiga.

Por su parte, Marceline veía como su plan contaba con mil y un fallos, riesgos, y contras, pero, aún así, era el único que se le ocurría. Comenzó a contar en voz baja mientras se movía lentamente alrededor de la sala. Su intención era transformarse en un gran monstruo justo cuando Gunter fuese a apretar el botón y, con suerte, taparía la salida del rayo. Lo que no había pensado era qué haría cuando el rayo congelador la golpease de lleno, congelándola por completo. Aunque tampoco es que quisiese darle muchas vueltas a eso, o sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Dos… -susurró a la vez que su mano marcaba la cuenta. La Princesa Anillo de compromiso había comenzado con la ceremonia, sin embargo, tenían la ventaja de que los compromisos de esta índole tardaban bastante en oficiarse.

Cada vez se encontraba más cerca de su objetivo. El Rey Hielo apenas se había dado cuenta de su lento desplazamiento: se encontraba embobado mirando a la Princesa Chicle, quien, a su vez, todavía no había levantado la mirada del suelo. Parecía catatónica.

-¡TRES!

Marceline entonces se convirtió en un gran monstruo, tapando la salida del rayo congelador, mientras Finn, profiriendo un fiero grito, cruzaba la sala espada en mano.

Como si de un sueño despertase, la Princesa Chicle alzó la vista al fin, y, horrorizada, se dio cuenta del plan de la vampiresa.

-¡Marceline no!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nada servía.

-¡Gunter, aprieta el botón!- ordenó el Rey Hielo.

A Finn apenas le faltaban unos pasos para llegar al aparato, pero la aleta del pingüino se desplazaba rápidamente al botón de encendido.

-¡Chicos, ya estoy aquí!

Escucharon todos una voz a sus espaldas, y, cuando se giraron para ver quién era, vieron a Jake, quien traía en sus manos algo que todavía no llegaban a ver. Y, de repente, algo les sorprendió por completo. Gunter, al que apenas le faltaban ya escasos milímetros para accionar el rayo, saltó de su silla y corrió hacia Jake. Éste, bajó los brazos para desvelar así lo que llevaba en ellos, que no era otra cosa que Gatito, el hijo de Gunter, quien lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-¡Jo, Gunter, nunca me haces caso!- se quejó el Rey Hielo.

Finn, quien se había quedado atónito mirando la escena, volvió en sí, y no dudó ni un segundo en destruir el rayo. Marceline, aliviada, volvió a su forma original, y avanzó hasta encararse con el Rey Hielo.

-¿Y bien, Simon? ¿Dejarás al fin que la Princesa se vaya?

Chicle todavía parecía en estado de shock mientras miraba a Marceline. Apenas podía creer que la vampiresa hubiese estado a punto de morir. Por ella. Por su reino.

-¡Todavía tengo un as en la manga!- gritó el Rey Hielo, quien, agitando su mano, hizo aparecer la puerta del Señor Puertas, y metió dentro a las princesas, para luego cerrarla tras de sí.

-¡Maldición, Simon! ¡Sal de una vez!- gritó Marceline, quien, en su intento de seguirles, había acabado chocándose con la puerta.

-Así no hay nada que hacer, Marcy, ¿no recuerdas la otra vez? Debemos ser una banda genuina- dijo Finn concienzudo.

Marceline asintió lentamente. Sabía que este momento debía de llegar tarde o temprano, por ello había traído su bajo-hacha, aunque no estaba segura de tener el suficiente coraje como para poder afrontarlo. Sin embargo, la imagen de la entristecida Princesa Chicle volvió a rondar su cabeza. Aquello la volvió loca, no podía soportarlo. Sin duda, era ahora o nunca. Y sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer para poder salvarla.


	14. Chapter 14

**Y al fin… Llegó, EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE MEIN HERZ BRENNT. Espero que os guste y que hayáis disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla ^^ **

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que comentan y dan Fav/Follow, animáis a seguir escribiendo **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**Capítulo 13**

Marceline suspiró. Sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que debería haber hecho antes, pero no hizo, por temor, por miedo a aceptarse a sí misma. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda.

Cogió su bajo hacha y, dejándose llevar por la suave melodía de las cuerdas, danzando entre sus dedos, comenzó a cantar una letra salida de lo más profundo de su corazón.

**Take me I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind  
but everything looks better, when the sun goes down...  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night...  
I, see your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes... **

No era su boca la que cantaba, era su corazón. En su mente, la única imagen que había en aquel momento era la de la princesa chicle. Su tez rosada, incitándola a moderla, aquellos ojos en los que le gustaba perderse… Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla e hizo lo que pudo para poder expresar el dolor que tanto la había reconcomido por dentro tantos años.

**You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die  
And everything you love...right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes...  
make me wanna die**

Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I  
shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise...  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night...  
I, see your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes,  
everything in your eyes, your eyes...

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die  
And everything you love...right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes...(I'm running in the light)  
Make me wanna die

I would die for you, my love, my love...  
I would lie for you, my love, my love...(make me wanna  
die)  
I would steal for you, my love, my love...(make me  
wanna die)  
I would die for you, my love, my love

But up in the light...  
Every time I look inside your eyes...(I'm running in the  
light)  
Up inside your eyes...(I'm running in the light)  
Look inside your eyes...  
**Make me wanna die**

La puerta volvió a brillar, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión no se detuvo hasta que se abrió por completo. Dentro, se hallaban todas las princesas a un lado, y, al otro, el Rey Hielo estaba a punto de colocar el anillo en la mano de la princesa.

Marceline voló lo más rápido que pudo y, con toda la fuerza que disponía, y más que nunca supo que albergaba, empujó al Rey Hielo hacia un lado.

-¡No te casarás con la Princesa!- gritó, enfurecida.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?- preguntó el Rey Hielo de manera retórica- ¿Una chica que apenas puede aclarar sus propios sentimientos? No eres nadie.

La vampiresa retrocedió, dolida. Aquellas palabras de boca de Simon, quien antes había sido un buen amigo, le dolían. Pero no se dejó amedrentar. Tomó aire, y se preparó a enfrentarse con la realidad.

-Sé que no soy nada para nadie, ni siquiera recuerdo yo misma a veces quién soy. Mi mente está difusa, faltan recuerdos, y eso hace que no sea una persona fácil de tratar. Qué diablos, tampoco lo sería aun si los tuviese. Pero al fin, hay algo en lo que creo firmemente. He encontrado algo por lo que luchar, por lo que vivir día a día en este mundo que estaba muerto para mí. Sé que es una causa perdida, no lo ignoro, pero aún así es más que suficiente. Ese algo, más bien alguien, está aquí, frente a mí- declaró mirando directamente a los ojos a la Princesa Chicle- Y no dudaré ni un instante en luchar por su felicidad. Y no es por Finn, ni siquiera por mí. Es por ella. La luz de mi sombra, el camino que me guía, la única a la que siempre he querido, y siempre querré.

Las palabras salían solas de su boca, no sabía cómo pararlas, hasta que, al fin, hizo una pausa y miró los rostros de los allí presentes, a cada cual más sorprendido. Las princesas la miraban con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa y sus amigos… Sus amigos apenas creían lo que oían. Sabía que Bonnibel estaba a su lado, y que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, pero todavía no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Quizás nunca más fuese capaz, no después de aquello.

El Rey Hielo entonces profirió una sonora carcajada, que dejó aún más sorprendidos a los asistentes y, cuando terminó su humorístico momento, se decidió a hablar.

-Felicidades- dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Marceline, extrañada.

-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? Has recuperado tus sentimientos, ese algo que te faltaba, el vacío en tu existencia.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta. Aquel vacío en su pecho, ese que le atormentaba día y noche, había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo lo has…?- comenzó a decir la vampiresa.

-Vamos, Marceline, te conozco mejor que nadie… Sabía que no podías seguir viviendo así.

-Entonces, ¿todo esto no ha sido más que una mentira?-preguntó la Princesa Chicle, quien iba varios pasos más adelantada que los demás.

-Ni siquiera el rayo era real, hice una maqueta a partir de los planos que tenía del verdadero - declaró el Rey Hielo.

Al fondo de la sala, se escuchó un suspiro por parte de todas las princesas.

-Así que… ¿lo que hemos hecho, no ha servido para nada?- preguntó Jake desilusionado.

-Bueno, habéis hecho que vuestra amiga descubra lo que siente realmente. Algo es algo- respondió el Rey Hielo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, y para qué…- susurró Marceline, volviendo la mirada, dispuesta a marcharse.

Pero justo antes de volver a emprender el vuelo, sintió como una pequeña mano agarraba la suya. Se giró, y se encontró de frente con la Princesa Chicle, quien la miraba embelesada.

-Mira, Bonni… Yo… Lo siento, por todo lo que he dicho, sé qué es imposible, así que me iré y ya está…- comenzó a decir Marceline.

-Tú… Has estado a punto de morir para salvarme- afirmó la Princesa Chicle- Creía que me odiabas.

-¡No!- negó Marceline enseguida. Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse- Eras tú la que me dejó a mí…

-Marcy yo…- intentó disculparse la princesa, aunque lo único a lo que Marceline le daba importancia era la manera en la que sonaba "Marcy" en los labios de Bonnibel- Iba a subir al trono y… Las princesas me obligaron, en cierto modo. No querían que una gobernante mantuviese una relación con otra chica, y menos con la Reina de los Vampiros. Tenía miedo, no supe que hacer… Supongo que no es razón para que me perdones, pero es la verdad.

Marceline, al instante, rió levemente.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- le preguntó acercándose a ella lentamente. Ansiaba estar a su lado, poder volver a rozar su suave piel, impregnada de un dulce sabor a fresa.

-¿Qué hay que entender?

-Bonnie, no podría estar enfadada contigo ni aunque quisiera.

La Princesa sintió el aliento de Marceline, muy cerca de ella, casi rozando sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto, que pensó que lograría salírsele del pecho. Un nudo se le hizo en la boca del estómago, donde miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear sin descanso.

Y entonces Marceline la besó.

Y sintió como, cada pelo de su cuerpo, se erizaba ante el contacto de sus fríos labios. Sus manos, guiadas por una fuerza desconocida, se agarraron a su cuello, dejando que Marceline la cogiese por la cintura para atraerla más y más hacia ella. Querían fundirse, después de tanto tiempo de mentiras y dolor, querían volver al pasado, como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido.

Su mente dejó de pensar, y, entonces, como si de magia de tratara, el resto del mundo desapareció por completo. La habitación y los allí presentes dejaron de existir, para dejar paso a una realidad en la que solo se encontraban Marceline y ella, unidas por sus labios y caricias infinitas.

Hasta que un carraspeo a su espalda la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Bueno, Princesa, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- señaló Jake, sin saber muy bien a dónde mirar.

La Princesa Chicle enrojeció, haciendo que en su cara se formase una curiosa mezcla de rosa y rojo. Podía ver la mirada triste de Finn, quien, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su amigo.

-Finn, yo…- intentó disculparse, pero el héroe le restó importancia agitando la mano.

-No te preocupes, Peebles, lo entiendo. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿eh?

-Claro- sonrió.

De repente, sintió como una mano la rodeaba por la cintura y se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro expectante de Marceline.

-Creo que nosotras también deberíamos marcharnos ya- dejó caer la idea- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

La Princesa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pícara apareciese en su rostro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos bastante de qué hablar.

Y con esto, Marceline la abrazó, levantándola del suelo con su vuelo, mientras la llevaba cada vez más alto, surcando el cielo, mientras el viento le golpeaba afablemente en la cara, hasta que todos se hicieron tan pequeños que parecían simples hormiguitas y, al fin, quedaron solas. Juntas. Las dos.

**Y AL FIN LLEGÓ EL FINAL *_* ****Aunque este sea el último capítulo, he incluido un epílogo que publicaré (o espero poder publicar) la semana que viene. **

**La canción que canta Marceline es Make Me Wanna Die, de The Pretty Reckless. Me pareció que encajaba bastante bien con los sentimientos que albergaba la vampiresa, así que decidí incluirla. Igualmente, es una gran canción y un gran grupo, así que os recomiendo escucharla.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network y blah, blah, blah, meh.**

**EPÍLOGO**

Hacía ya tres semanas que Marceline le había confesado sus sentimientos a la Princesa Chicle y, sin embargo, se sentía más sola que nunca. Había subido a la azotea del palacio para poder reflexionar y alejarse de todo. Bonnibel había estado tan ocupada durante todo el día que ni siquiera la había visto.

La luna brillaba, lejana y llena, y parecía atraerla hacia la noche sin fin. Miles de estrellas brillaban en la inmensidad del cielo, asemejándose a pequeños cristales, que le recordaban a su infancia, en la Nocheosfera, la tierra de la noche eterna.

Una bresca brisa rozó su brazo, y la hizo estremecerse. No podía evitar dejar de pensar en Bonnibel. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Se habría acordado de ella a lo largo del día? Su corazón le decía que sí, pero su mente lo negaba una y otra vez. ¿Qué hacía ella con una princesa? No era lo suficientemente buena. Y entonces las estrellas, aquellos pequeños puntitos en el cielo, parecieron apagarse y todo comenzó a volverse oscuro, más y más oscuro poco a poco. Notó como sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse y sabía que si empezaba a llorar no acabaría nunca.

-Al fin te encuentro- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró rápidamente, para encontrarse así con el rostro expectante de la Princesa Chicle, que le sonreía desde la puerta de la azotea. Inmediatamente, se secó las lágrimas. Esperaba que ella no lo hubiese notado.

-Hola, Bonnibel- saludó simplemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la Princesa, preocupada.

-Nada… Solo reflexionar, supongo.

-¿Y sobre qué reflexionas?

Marceline miró al cielo, buscando el amparo de la Luna. Necesitaba coger fuerzas. Debía serle sincera.

-Tengo miedo… De volver a estar sola. Algún día esta torre caerá, lo sé, y la caída dolerá más que nunca, tanto que no sé si podré aguantarlo.

-Marcy…- la princesa la miró. Tenía los ojos humedecidos. Le dolía que pensase así- Te quiero, y lo sabes. Te has convertido en la razón de mi existencia, en aquello que me hace levantarme día a día con una sonrisa en el rostro y soportar las tareas reales sin quejarme, solo para poder verte cuando cae la noche. Ahora me tienes a mí, y te prometo que no volveré a dejar que estés sola.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Marceline. Aún así, la vampiresa sabía que no era suficiente. Sus dudas aún no se habían disipado por completo. Su mente seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas a una misma idea.

-Bonnie, yo…- comenzó a decir- Pienso que no soy lo bastante buena para ti.

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?

-Tan solo, míranos. Tú eres una princesa, todos te quieren. Eres agradable, guapa, lista. Sinceramente, no creo que haya nada que no puedas conseguir si te lo propones. Y yo… ¿Qué decir de mí? Soy una vampiresa, la gente me odia. Y a veces pienso que yo también les odio a ellos. No soy fácil de tratar, tampoco se puede decir que sea bella. No estoy hecha de azúcar, Bonnie, no soy como tú. Tú eres, simplemente, perfecta.

La Princesa Chicle se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, para después besarla dulcemente y, entre suspiros, contestas a sus palabras.

-Yo nunca dije que tuvieses que ser perfecta.

Y Marceline la agarró muy fuerte, no pudo evitarlo. Más bien, ¿cómo haberlo resistido? Su cintura parecía una prolongación de su brazo, encajaban a la perfección. Sus bocas, unidas en un beso eterno, parecían no poder separarse. Y se quedaron perdidas la una en la otra, hasta que el tiempo dejó de pasar y la Luna comenzó a alumbrarlas solo a ellas. Solo a ellas.

-Mein herz brennt- dijo entonces Chicle, entre suspiros.

Marceline se separó un momento, para poder mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban, y su boca, aun entreabierta, la llamaba para que volviese a ella.

-Es alemán, ¿verdad?- preguntó. Le encantaba que Bonnibel le hablase en alemán - ¿Qué significa?

La princesa se acercó a ella, hasta quedar muy cerca, tanto, que sus bocas casi se rozaban, y sus alientos chocaban entre sí, exhalados en un suspiro eterno. Y al fin, Chicle contestó a su pregunta, saboreando cada palabra, alargando cada sílaba, sintiendo cada acento, cada vocal y consonante. En todas ellas puso un pedacito de su alma.

-Mi corazón arde cuando estoy junto a ti.

**¡Y hasta aquí esta pequeña historia sobre Marceline y la Princesa Chicle! Me ha parecido importante publicar este epílogo porque en él puedo reflejar las inseguridades de Marceline al establecer una "relación seria" con alguien, tema el cual pretendo explorar en la que espero que sea la continuación de Mein Herz Brennt. Sin embargo, todavía no tiene fecha de publicación, ya que, por el momento, ando escribiendo otro Fanfic sobre una pareja yuri también algo parecida a estas dos. Pero os prometo que volveré *^* Así que… ¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
